A moment of solace
by becauseambatman1
Summary: When she thought there was hope, it was snuffed out before it could really start. Regretful sacrifices were made, she was lost to pick up the pieces left of her decisions. A new kind of broken that she wanted to drown it all and let go of everything, to lose herself in what booze can only promise. inhibitions are tested as two strangers find something within each other. Itasaku.
1. Chapter 1

**AN** :… Fuck. Sorry for sasusaku fans and for my potty mouth. ^^- This does have a tragic ending between the pairing. It's an Itasaku after all :/

It has **hints** of Sasusaku, but not in the way you think… Rated M for reasons of a lemon, lemons?...? who knows, this might be just a two shot. Depending on how this is received and well if you like it, sweet. R &R please and thank you. (I think I am going to have the disclaimer on my front of my page instead of every chapter I write… Can I do that? O-0) As always, happy reading! ;)

(I am editing Some grammar errors that I noticed and sorry, I have no beta... Also adding a cover art is by Angeljasiel: titled: you and me we're wrong. Check out her art! Its pretty awesome. :3)

Intro: When she thought there was hope, it was snuffed out before it could really start. Regretful sacrifices were made, she was lost to pick up the pieces left of her decisions. A new kind of broken that she wanted to drown it all and let go of everything, to lose herself in what booze can only promise. inhibitions are tested as two strangers find something within each other. Question is, will she or he let go and find solace within each other? Itasaku Rated M

A moment of solace

.

.

.

.

 _Prolog_

Steam of sweet hot sake swirled slowly in alcoholic poison, Her chosen poison. The third, sixth or so cup she had tonight. Her battle uniform raged, blood stains long washed from the rain and mud that cling to her body.

She didn't know how she got here or where here was. Her throat felt warm as she could feel the alcohol take its affects, making her mind sit in a haze.. The way she wanted it to be, she was just tired. Glad to have some sense of calm in her mind.

.

.

.

She was running for so long, the sun setting wanting to keep going through out the night like the night before. Pass out, then keep going, until her legs gave out in exhaustion. Her bleary eyes focused and unfocused on the ground, her thick in mud hands, nails digging painfully through the earth, was the only thing that kept her up from keeling over completely.

This was stupid, beyond any misguided thing she had ever done.

She knew of the possibilities of being ambushed. By her reputation that she had gotten as Tsunade's apprentice over the years, had earned her a spot in the bingo books. An easy bounty no less in her current state. Her skills used by enemy nations for personal selfish needs or means to an end for bounty money, the possibilities were endless.

How many people can miss a girl with pink hair in a crowded or worst, alone in the forest?.. This was a dangerous situation to be in. Alone, tired, and having no idea where she was.

She just didn't care, her mind fuzzy from shock and didn't want to think, she wanted to forget-

She was thinking again.

Needed to move, keep moving not think. Anything but think. Not coming to grips what she had done.. With heavy shaky legs she got up from the mud and staggered in a direction.

A light rain started before coming to the small village. Walking through the semi busy streets, The first thing that came to her senses was the thick smell of lit cigarettes; hearing the gruff voices of men, the occasional giggling of flirting woman with less than innocent intentions. The slap of cards, passing of poker chips, and the clanking of empty beer bottles.

Stepping in the doorway and out of the rain. Seeing the bar and ignored the sudden hush around the room when she had entered. The curious gazes from on lookers that were heated, some sizing up if she was a threat of taking their _clients_ for the night or even their clients insist for her to join, meaning more money for the uncomplaining and the some who just didn't like to share their pleasure with another woman or in this case, a girl with exotic looks that would turn any head.

No, no one knew her. She was a passerby and the blossom was content with that. With no questions whispering about of "' _why the fifth's apprentice was doing in a place like this._ '"

She didn't want to be bombarded by them at the moment. But it was still quiet and whispers grew of wonder of who she was, and what a girl of pink hair with such little dress- soaked to the bone; was doing in a place like this?

None seeing her Hitai-ate and undermined her as something lost, harmless. Looking like a frail girl that she knew she was not.

The first time she ordered her drink, the pugly man scoffed. Telling her to get out of his bar; for someone looking too young to drink anyway. It got a couple laughs from the onlookers, till she roughly undid the knot of her headband, and slammed it down on the bar island that seem to shake the floor with its force.

"…Hot. Sake. Please." she seethed quietly through her teeth, again.

He glared at the short girl, tisk, not believing that the metal plait was even hers, most likely stolen. He motioned to a couple of men that moved from the back and stood a couple feet behind her, one scrawny plain civilian, another breathing loudly that was no worse for looks than the man that stood in front of her. She noticed this of course keeping noted of their distance.

She might be tired and battered, but didn't make her less aware of her surroundings.

Followed by the next presence that had been there for god knows how long. They were in the room, their signature that was definitely not a civilian. They didn't seem threatening, docile.. But you could never be too careful. 'Damn, and damn.'

"I.D"

Her dreary eyes blinked, forgetting her semi predicament, now presented with a new one in front of her, trying to recall- Oh yes, her identification. Along with her wallet, medical supplies, extra clothes, cash, and her poncho. All of it in her bag, where she had left it all with her broken team….

.

.

.

 _*Flash back*_

They had ran for miles closing in on the strong chakra signature that laid ahead, Pakkun leading to where his scent was. They came to an opening, therein the fielded he stood alone, waiting for them to come to him. After receiving word that Sasuke had defeated Orochimaru, there team was sent out in hopes of finding him now that he was out of the clutches of the deceased cruel man. It would be cheer luck that they would have found him, and it seemed to be on their side. The stand off for what seemed like minutes, assessing that he was alone.

Naruto made a move, Kakashi arm stopped him from pursuing any further. The blond yelled loudly trying to push away from his teachers grasp, with no avail.

"SASUKE!"

"…"

With no one in sight she set down her traveling pack and moved slowly but steadily toward her ex-teammate. Kakashi, still having his hand over his other student who was ready to bolt the second he felt his teacher grip loosen.

The copy ninja scolding her to get back in line. Glancing over her shoulder, reassuring him that she would be careful and keep a safe distance. That if it were to go wrong she would retreat. Eying his ex student, reluctantly he let her go, judged the Uchiha unthreatening form; he gave her the okay, trusted his student that wouldn't do anything reckless.

As she got closer and analyzed his body, lax, aloof like he had always been. With no visible injuries or the ones that had been wrapped by gauze that poke out under his loose white blouse. He seemed to be in overall good health. Better than what her fears gnawed on her before arriving. Her body visibly relaxing.

Her steps came to a halt a few yards away from him. Onyx black bore into emerald neither saying a thing. The quiet was deafening and nature seemed too silent for her liking, it didn't help her nerves.

"Sasuke-kun..?" her voice came out small, a shy unsaid question if he was going with them or not. He knew why they were here; she didn't feel like a blabbering of words would make their point anymore convincing.

"I'm coming home."

She blinked; he seemed to be watching her with disinterest, like he had when they last saw him.

She should have figured that it was a lie then, a very convincing lie that she almost lost hope in him. When he said that he didn't care if he was giving up his soul to the snake rogue, that he didn't care about them. That indifference he had over his own well being was almost convincing. As long as he got his revenge that is. Only to see that it was a bluff and the rumors where true that he killed the legendary sannin, and was coming home.

But, what about his revenge?

She didn't care at the moment, he was finally coming home; what felt like it had been years she had thought she would never hear those words. The happy tears hidden by her smile, Letting go of the breath she held in relief and did something she hadn't done in years.

She braced him.

He stiffened, his tense body eventually relaxing and snaked his arm around her, holding her even closer to him. She gasped slightly. His heart thudded steadily against her body, Breath strong; Heat radiating off of him, Alive and here with her. She blushed at the closeness.

It all felt like this was a beautiful dream. A lie. The Sasuke she used to know would have never hugged her back, It was only in dreams did he ever return her touch or in dire situations when they were genin. This, his response though was unnecessary.. Did he have a change of heart? Was he finally returning her feelings? Was he just glad to see her just as much as she was to him?

Not having time to reflect on this, as their other teammate coming barreling towards them in a heap of orange, arms wide and reading for a sappy group hug. Only to have missed when sasuke slyly stepped aside with sakura still in his arms. Naruto huffed, voice blared close to them. " Bastard, what did you do that for!"

"hn."

tilting her head up to see him smirk, eyes looking far off… She had never seen this look on him, Other than the arrogant charm, it had something else she couldn't pin point. it unnerved her a bit and wondered how much he's changed over the years.

It would be like getting to know an entirely new person- no, she was going to treat him the same as before, sure that he wouldn't appreciate if she had treated him like a stranger. It would only make him uncomfortable and all she wanted to do was help him get back into some normalcy. Who knows what that maniac did to him over the years, and didn't know if it had any impression on his psyche. But change was unavoidable, they all had some changes including herself. Of course, she wouldn't act like the fangirl that she was before. She just wanted to make sure he would be comfortable with her in familiarity.

She truly cared for him, and maybe, just maybe there was hope for them.

His eyes shifted to hers that unchanging glint to his eye, " Lets go home, Sakura."

Her mind stilled.

A montage of flashbacks of how sasuke said her name time after time. She kept them all mesmerized in her mind. Even when they had saw him not to long ago.. It had never changed since they were a team.

 _"Sakura."_

 _"Sakura!"_

 _"…Sakura_."

Her eyes unconsciously gravitated towards those lip as he spoke.. The way he had said her name was all wrong, faintly menacing, cold even. The S. slightly held longer than what was necessary. It strangely reminded her of a-

Her eyes widen, her body stiffening, horror stricken. He sensed her change, his arm only constricted. The sound of a sheath a sword drawing as she saw the glint of it reflecting off the sun.

A horrid realization that who she was holding was- but at the same time was not her Sasuke.

*End flashback*

.

.

.

Unfocused eyes quickly refocused as she felt movement from behind, in turned grab the intrusion of an arm that was invading her space, quickly switch places with the big fellow and twisting his arm behind his back, as her fingertips pressed on the pressure point behind the neck. His body slumping against the island and dropping ungracefully to the ground, but before he could get a concussion from the fall, she pillowed the drop with her hands cradling his head to the ground.

His partner frozen as the bar people acknowledge of who she was as a panic inducing hushness in the moments that followed. Like paralyzed animals, no one moved. Some looking like they wanted to get out before more trouble would ensue, some even standing ready to bolt.

'Great. Just great.' She thought bitterly. The last thing she needed was drawing unwanted attention to herself. And these stairs… She didn't want people to be afraid, that was the last thing she wanted. That's why she was a medic-nin. Not some ruthless bully ninja. Biting her lip, Reminded herself that they were just civilians. Seeing as something dangerous, more afraid of her than most things in this world.

Because the name ninja came with a title of assassins. To snuff out life in a moments notice without thought, or compassion.

Oh how ironically wrong that was.

With somewhat shakiness she lifted the man enough to lay against the bar. Her hand glowed pressing it to his temple. The people took a breath in, waiting to see what the ninja girl was going to do. A grunted moan coming from the man who was coming too. Her hands inspecting if there was other injuries she might of cause. Ignoring the still anxious people around her.

Scrunching her eyebrows, her hand stop glowing. Her hands roamed from under the man's sleeves to the neckline of his shirt. The bartender snapped out of his stupor and all but had an aneurism. " Hey! What'ya think you're doing!" he yelled at the ninja, coming around the island through the employer makeshift door, not caring if this girl was dangerous.

She glared back, her emotions raging.

How dare he think that she was trying to steal from the man and an unconscious man at that! She was no petty thief, she was doing was quite the opposite of what he was obviously thinking ... her features softened slightly, grimacing that how so many people could assume the worst from strangers. She guessed it was a good thing that had its grievances, since she lived within the safe walls of her home.

She could trust people, neighbors, her colleagues and even help strangers. But she wasn't home. This was nothing like her home. It was bliss ignorance and she knew it, outside the walls was a plethora of unknown people with agendas to cause harm, or intentions they themselves would only know. Good or bad, it was always _safer_ to assume the worst.

It just didn't sit well with her, she just couldn't help herself to the second nature of how she was taught. Risking it was a gamble, one she hadn't lost yet.

And some day could and most likely cost her.

Speaking low regarding the man carefully, " Are you his employer?" She asked. Resting her hands back on her lap.

He stopped his pacing shifted crossing his arms " A long time customer-a friend, what's it to you?"

Scrunching her eyebrows together she wondered if she should wait to disclose this kind of information to someone that wasn't the patent, but decided against it. Feeling like she wouldn't get a chance after what had happened.

She spoke softly, "Has he told you if he had any medical conditions? Or seen him where some kind of tag of mentioning of one? I am a medical ninja and it seems your buddy here has a something that needs to be checked as soon as possible. I recommend him going to the nearest hospital within the week and see a Cardiologist.. In the meantime his chest needs to be elevated when he sleeps." She finished while looking him in the eye. He narrowed his debating if she was lying, but had no reason to lie. Not only that she had this aura of complete professionalism that took him by surprise. Stepping back, he shook his head grabbing the back of his nape as he regarded her for a moment.

" Aghh.. Wha.. What happened Goro? " The other man spoke from the ground rubbing the sore spot where she had hit him.

"You got slugged by a pint size ninja, that's what." with that she stood up helping the man up on his feet, Slightly peeved at the comment. Kept it to herself for the time being.

The man stood shakily, Goro patting him on the back as he told the other friend or employee who looked more than happy to leave. Goro told him to take the other fellow home, and to follow the girls instructions about sleeping arrangements. She watched the man she knocked out was being helped out of the pub.

Her gaze shifted back to the island where she had set down her headband, tracing her village symbol with a soft cares. With a heavy sigh she collected the metal plate, tying it back in its rightful place.

With the atmosphere somewhat lax, people went about their business ignoring her. But still conscious, and not to mention uncomfortable with her lingering presence. Yes she was a kunoichi, one that didn't kill needlessly and for that she guest; she wouldn't be bothered anymore by these people.

Prepared to leave, she took a step towards the door until she heard a ceramic cup being placed down on island in front of her, followed by a familiar jug with hot sake steaming from the cup. She blinked and stared up at the man dumbfounded and about to protest.

He smiled, "look, If anyone can put Yuji out of commission, it's on him. Isn't that right!" The bar people cheered and laughed at the inside joke but seemed to be some kind of a bet that Yuji made. She shifted, smiling uncomfortably; now slightly aware how tired she was. It seemed the nit tight community sort of accepted her, especially the bartender who what she figured was for her strength and leaning more on how she helped his friend who would be seeing his death soon if he didn't do anything about his heart condition. Maybe she would take the man's offer to stay. It wasn't like she had plans to go anywhere else.

He continued what he was doing before the girl came in, wiping down the bar, and shot glasses.

As the pub took to the hum atmosphere it was before. She sat down eyeing her drink and took it reluctantly in her hands. It was warm in her chilled hands that oddly felt numb. " We don't see ninja in our town often, since our hotel is on the small size; but when we do, the hotel has its own bar, so I guess they don't look anywhere else for a drink. If you're looking for somewhere to stay, best bet for a hot bath and some sleep. No offence kid, you look like you been through hell. " Goro spoke off handedly, continuing his work on the other side receiving an order of more beer.

She focused her eyes on the steaming cup, feeling numbness fade as blood circulated through her hand. The beat of the blood pumping, suggesting that she was alive. Something she didn't quite feel at the moment. "Yeah, it feels like it." She spoke to her cup as she tipped it, and drank the first of many in one gulp.

Never noticing the masked anbu figure who had sat in the darker corner of the room, eyes a glowering red, narrowing at the girl who had supposedly took his brother's life and now drowning herself in senseless regret.

.

.

.

.

 **An** : Please don't kill me.. The ideas just keep flowing and I don't really want to stop because I am having a good time writing them. Though unhurried, please be patient. I realized that a hurried writing doesn't really turn out well and I have so little time already… This next part I already have half of it done and yes, steamy hot sex comes with solace. I mean, I can totally take out the lemon and just leave a lot of fluff, but why not both, eh? XD … Leave a review, it helps a lot.

:BATMAN!


	2. Ch 2 Let go, never forget

AN: It hit me like a wiffle bat to my inspiration and decided to make this a chapter longer! So three shot! And to give this chapter a go, so without further ado. As always, happy reading! :D

.

.

.

The sound of her bag landing not to softly on the barstool next to her, thudded and took her out of her revere. Gazed lazily up from her sober musings at the steaming ceramic cup.

" Took you long enough. Enjoyed the show?.. Whellll gues't doesn't really matter; it all worked out in the end, huh Goro-saaan?" She said sweetly, Her cheeks slightly reddened by the warmth of the alcohol, chuckling softly at the bartender's reaction to the unnoticed guest.

Goro, turning around slightly startled by the man with a modest painted tiger mask. "Don't worryy they're a collllleeague of mine, probably sent to get me." She hummed half heartedly, lifting up the cup to meet her lips and into her now semi empty belly. Only to have the cup disappear from her hand.

She pouted eyeing the man that took her drink. He, disregarding it; politely asked the bartender for water and coffee if they had any. Goro nodded jerkily, quietly cursing under his breath, "damn ninja." Thinking they wouldn't here and went to work on the orders.

Her eyes narrowed, not pleased that the anbu man.

Lips pursed, she wondered briefly if she knew him.. What she could make out the sleeveless shirt with a high wide collar. He had armor that looked a little scuffed up, she ignored it and saw his hair. Long a dark grey bordering on blue that almost look black in the semi lit pub tied in a low ponytail, red band tied neatly in place. She went through a list of anbu that she knew and meet, since she was constantly by her shisou side, and healing them constantly. She had meet many of the anbu guard, yet..

Judging by his voice and hair alone Their chakra signature hidden so well that she didn't detect it right away; it meant that he was well trained, probably in the elites teams..

Her mind blanked and came to no conclusion of who it was.

Was she that drunk? She shook her head trying to focus her thoughts and found that she couldn't, and smiled.

He sat next to her observing her while she did the same. It wasn't so much a battle of wills as it was of a, 'mind explaining yourself?' type of aura coming from him. She sighed, looking longingly at her pushed aside beverage. "So Tigers-san…" she started lamely, trying to _break the ice_.

Her face fell minutely, seeing how it was futile, assumed that she was his mission to get her home. There wouldn't be any other reason why he was here except by strict orders from her shisou, and maybe a recollection of how she got here so he can have something to report back too, only protocol. "What did she say? I really hope they aren't too worried.. To think, Lady Tsunade would have understood that I needed some time, but I guess for who I am it's asking too much huh?"

He gave her the barest of nods.

With a far off look, she continued the process of what was only protocol to these kind of situations. Un-feeling, the alcohol numb her brain, the words slipping through her mouth as she recalled the events. "it- it happened so fast.. And Naruto. Naruto, he lost control. Kakashi sensei was trying to stop him… and I- I guess the demon inside of him was just too strong, the emotions were too much- too overwhelming of how we could lose _him,_ our other teammate _to that_ … Naruto would have never forgiven himself If he had been the one to have done it in the end. And it was already too late… I ran- kept running, and now I am here. " She shrugged.

She sighed again. Settling her sight down on her lap, hands shaking. Grip tightened around the end of her shirt to stop it. Her voice hushed, "Do you think I'm a fool.. To think that I could have done it differently?"

"Could you have done it differently?.." He asked just as quietly.

Slowly shaking her head not trusting words for fear she would break again, if she said it out loud stayed like that for a while until the bartender came with the order. She took the coffee and slowly sipped its contents.

He'd soften his expression through the mask and understood now that whatever had transpired in battle was out of the little medics hands. She couldn't bring his brother back,

for Orochimaru who had successfully taken over his brother's body.

.

.

.

*Flashback*

The older Uchiha had came after the battle was over, signs of uprooted earth everywhere and burnt foliage littered the land. There he had found a patch of blood and the Kusanagi that he knew was Orochimaru's, blood coated the blade. Her pack filled with medical gear and other miscellaneous things, was also the only other thing found.

It didn't take long for him to add the pieces together.

His brother was here, Meet with the medics team- The kubi vessel lost control a ways away from the blood patch where the large ditch was made, and the reminisce of dark chakra that still remained.

Someone had lost and some injuries were made on both sides. However, there was someone that wasn't on the team sent to retrieve his brother. They had meet and possibly fought with his brother and the others.

four remaining chakra signatures left this place; one veering in the one direction, where a trial of blood was leading off from the bloody spot, the other two headed towards the opposite direction, towards kanoah. And the last one, also bloody, but not as much set off towards the east…

None of the signatures were from his Otouto.

He breathed deep, needing to stay calm and not let paranoia get to him. He needed to think this through logically and effectively.

He had two choices.

A: Follow the person who was worse for ware heading northwest towards Oto*. Who he could only guessed was their unexpected visitor. _He could only pounder who*.._

B: Follow the less bloody trail towards the East towards Yu*.. The kubi, who was in his brothers old team containing Hatake Kakashi , Uzumaki Naruto , and Haruno Sakura. Naruto would more than likely not be let off to leave, or run if the likely chance that Hatake was present at this time. That would only mean..

Haruno Sakura.

Going east, he followed her tracks as long as he could before the rain picked up and washed them away. He continued on until he meet the only city around the area, looking for her for answers, that he was sure he was going to get.

The news traveled fast, and it wasn't long before he'd overheard the news of his brothers death, and the medic that had brought his life to an end.

In the few times in Itachi's life that he had lost his control of his emotions, but now, he was livid.

.

.

.

What he knew now though not only cleared the picture, but solidify the burning question on his mind; that she done it out of mercy, and had sacrificed what was lost to her now. Love, her team, and possibly her friendship with the kubi.

His anger diminished. He wasn't like most Uchiha, revenge was something he loathed. For the action itself wouldn't fulfill anything other than taking lives, something he wish not to do if need be. Looking at her now… There was nothing to avenge. Now only left with a heavy feeling in his gut. All those years wasted, and now being the only Uchiha left in the world, next to the only woman who could have possibly been the future monarch to the family, carrying his bloodline for a better tomorrow.

She was ideal for sasuke, but it seemed their blood and history only had tragic endings. If only Sasuke could have listen to him; take out the kubi that would free the nations of the destruction akatsuki has been planning, now bound to happen soon. If only Sasuke waited patiently within kanoah, defeat the older Uchiha when he was ready, and ultimately get the girl. Perhaps he would have lived, he could clearly see it and yet.. Nothing went as plan.

" I don't think I can face them right now…" She breathed out shakily.

He understood lost, when it came to being responsible for it.

They were the same, caring so much for the people they loved even if they had to end their lives. He wasn't able to do it then to his beloved brother, but she had loved him just as much, perhaps more. Be there for Sasuke, where he could not. Be his salvation… In a way she was, in the worst possible of ways.

Would it be selfish of him to say that he was almost relieved he wasn't the one to end his brothers shell of a body?

"You don't have too."

"Really?" she looked up at him hopefully. He only nodded, tilting his mask up a little so she could see the prominent line of a masculine jaw and lips. Took the sake and sipped its contents.

She smiled shyly, grateful to have someone that was understanding and would sacrifice their time for her. "You really don't have to, but…Thank you."

.

.

.

.

"…And so they yelled for seconds, then thirds, like eating as much as they could had become another competition! Oh how they were both such idiots for doing that. They even fought the whole night for the bathroom!... Oh kami, you would think that would be the last time they would ever do that. Well with those two, they just didn't know when to quit! " She laughed in between breathes, remembering and retelling when her team had their first big mission.

And how competitive the two boys were. He chuckled silently with her. Both deciding to stay at the tavern for an hour more, talking- well her talking, him listening. Finishing off her coffee and water, Feeling just tipsy not as drunk as before, while he was on his fourth cup of sake.

"So are you a newbie or something? Sorry, but maybe it's just an assumption. Usually its strict rules when it comes to anbu officers. You know, get the mission, complete it strictly and effectively."

"I was… retired." He said thoughtfully.

"What made you come back then? The acceleration of finding a distraught- slightly drunk kunoichi isn't what I call a good time, easy money yes.. Hey, it doesn't look so nice on my end either, they sent a retired geezer after me, greeeeeeeat." She giggled at her lame joke, the high from the alcohol still in its effects. She knew he wasn't that old, maybe in his early to mid twenties.

She peered at his anbu tattoo that looked a bit worn, 'I guess he has been doing this for a long time.' She pondered.

" You know.. I was going to join- anbu that is.." A disappointed blush dusting her cheeks looking far off.

His interest peeked up at that, "was?"

"Yeah, it looks like all the strict training I did paid off, and now that I'm a Jounin- no one quite knows yet. Well except for the prompters, Kakashi sensei and lady Tsunade. I get my flak vest next week, so there's that... I thought this last mission as a chunin getting Sasuke back. Proving my self worth, than what I started with. That was the dream it least… It was our dream; the boys voiced it louder than I did, but a dream none the less. That we would rise through the ranks. Be the elite, of the elite. I wasn't much back then when we started, sure the bookworm know it all, but out in the field I was always so reliant on them. It was sad, and I so desperately wanted to be part of that dream.. And now that I am here. Just right there in my reach, but without them… I- I don't think I have the heart for it anymore."

"Damn.." She murmured sniffing, trying to breathe deeply when all she wanted to do was cry. " Is it possible to hate yourself so much, even if it was the right thing to do?..."

 _Yes, he knew exactly._

Murmuring something about a place to stay for the night, she dropped a couple of ryō* on the island, thanking Goro and stalked off with her pack hanging limply off one shoulder, the anbu man trailing behind her.

.

.

.

The rain was relentless as it came down on them hard. Lamps lit the dark streets, few people walked on not bothered by the rain, or took shelter. She, not bothering to slip on her poncho kept walking at a fast pace down the street. She wasn't hard to keep up with and he wondered briefly if she would try to run again.

She stopped suddenly, and he picked up on her anxiety it surrounded her in sporadic jolts of her chakra. Yes she was a distraught, slightly drunk kunoichi; one he might have objectively caused the series of events of her distress.

He knew he had to fix it, somehow, It was the least he could do for putting all of his plans on her and his brother. So much was invested on reassuring the clan's future she was so oblivious too. But, The elder Uchiha had nothing as reference too, a guide ' " to amend a broken heart." '

" He said thank you, you know.." tilting her head up to the heavens seeing through the harsh beating of rain.

"Right before, he could have killed me.. but he didn't, and it gave me the only window of opportunity…

"I-," She swallowed hard," I think it was Sasuke, it had to be- he would be the only god damn person to actually knew those were the same two words he left me with when he left the village! He- he even stabbed Kabuto instead of me!" She shook now, panic set, as she turned to him, eyes wide. "No,no,no...Oh god, oh god! I made a mistake! we could have- I could have saved him!"

The words she spoke last where next to impossible, Orochimaru's body transfer technique pushed out the soul and replaced it with his, thus killing the previous in the process. Was she that determined to drive herself into misery, to say that his brother was- still had his soul intact to his body? It was impossible, he knew it, and so did she. And he would not let her do this to herself.

She felt the impact of her body pushed against the wall of the alleyway next to the street. Her pack drop to the ground; It was dark and she couldn't be a head taller than the figure in front of her, now missing the tiger mask.

A deep tenor voice spoke low in her ear. " You and I know that is impossible. He was trying to trick you, to get you to drop your guard." the smell of fire and sandalwood, mixed with the sweet smell of sake that came from his breath, tickled on the shell of her ear as a lone tear spilled from shaken eyes.

 _'He smelled so familiar._

 _like him and yet…'_

" I know…" She felt herself breaking down as strong arms engulfed her, large calloused hands stroking the back of her head down to her shoulder blades. She yielded to the comforting touches.

"you are guilt redden Haruno-san, there is no need to push yourself into more pain. I will not bear it."

"Why?" she breathed forlorn out into the loose armored chest. "I am alive, and, and he's not.. It's not fair! It's not…" her voice croaked.

He took the moment to regard his words, but he felt like his mind didn't have its regular restraints; it made him more brave, bold of his words that came from him that had a bitter truth in something he would most likely would have not said out loud, but keep them in his thoughts. No, these thoughts were dangerous, but he had moment of not caring either way. Finding less reasons to hold back.

" No, it's not fair" He spoke gently, letting the vulnerability seep. "Don't blame yourself, he made his choice long ago… If you don't live through this Haruno-san, It would be a dishonor to his memory. He would have wanted you to live and be happy. Because you are the most selfless, love giving person all Kanoah knows. It would not be the same if you withered away."

"How? How can I live with myself now.. I loved him."

her eyes widened at the feel of one hand gently pulling her down ward chin up, all she saw was a body of darkness.

Little did she know, she was staring into his eyes, his sharingan that saw and regarded her features. His heart clenched at her declaration, still true to how she was when she was small..

She was breathtaking..

He admitted to himself. Remembering why he had chosen her out of the kunoichi's of sasuke genin class, to be on team seven along with the kubi. To hopefully play a big part in his brother's life, as Itachi saw the admiration in her eyes when she was younger. He can honestly say it was adorable.

What really solidify his choice was that she was from a civilian home, not from a boisterous clan. She was confident and smart, humble in some areas, some not, and liked his brother. Later, she had matured out of the adoration for his brother. She had became compassionate, determined, and courageous kunoichi she was today. No, she wasn't perfect, but he knew then he had picked someone who would be loyal and look out for his brothers needs and best interest, even when he was gone.

She was perfect to show Sasuke more to life than what their clans hard discipline had taught them so long ago.

She passed well beyond his expectations and then some. However, she was hurting greatly. Her humanity still in its delicate balance between hopeful pipe dreams and total oblivion.

It wasn't supposed to be this way, and he wasn't going to let it all go in vain. Or it least what was left.

He wasn't going to let her go and face all of this grief alone, like he did. He was the one to have tempered with her life in the first place, involving her in the scheme of eventual revival of his clan..

Another voice spoke up in his mind, one that was the more selfish part of his being.

 _'who's preference were you really choosing her for?'_

He stilled at this thought, damned alcohol for being frivolous with his own thoughts. He swear after this he wouldn't touch the stuff again. It was a moment of weakness. His brother gone, now it was just him and her.

He looked back into her eyes and saw it.

Guilt.

He wanted to take it away because it should be, but his, and only his to bear the Weight of such guilt.

It struck him then. He knew what to do. He would do it without hesitation, even with alarm bells going off in the back of his mind- he found himself surprised somewhat of how contradictory his mind worked. On side was fond of the idea itself, while the other was not at all okay to his persona now. The bits of him still human after all, he felt them as clear as day now.

He would take away her pain.

"By letting go and never forgetting." he whispered not a hair's noes away from her face and kissed her forehead endearingly, trailing kisses down her tear streak face, her eyes closed because this was the most nicest thing anyone had done for her, comfort wise. The tenderness felt nice and the selfish part of her like it, a lot. 'Damn hormones,' she thought. She new she was in grief, and feeling another body next to her made her feel less alone, more so now he was kissing her so adoringly.

She gasped lightly as It happened so fast when her eyes widened at the feel of the faintest touch of warm lips lightly brushing against her cold ones, that sent her heart into a tizzy. It wasn't technically her first kiss, but she felt something she never felt before- either it be the alcohol that made her tingle, or the lack of holding onto the thought of caring of what was happening, finding less reasons to hold onto it.

Closing her eyes, she found herself responding to his light lips, shyly joining his.

The kiss started to get bolder as time went on. Open mouth both panting as tongues intertwined, fighting for dominants. She held onto his chest for dear life. His hands roamed up and down her sides, when one hand slid into that part between her shoulder blades down her spine with a light pressure that made her body zing with pleasurable Goosebumps. She gasped, losing the fight as he took in her cavern and explored it thoroughly. Her hands up the apex of his chest held behind his head bringing her chest up to meet his, as he held her just as close. Catching her tongue with his teeth, sucking lightly on its appendage that sent a pooling heat below her belly button.

She wanted- no needed more. It felt to good not to want more. And she could tell for once that this wasn't just one sided.

A wanton moan escaped from the back of her throat, as he hummed in satisfaction to get such a sound. With hands that roamed her buttocks to her thighs, she was hefted up, her legs going around his narrowed waist, grounding her against the wall and his body. Her Already soaked self meet a cold brick wall, she shivered, not because she felt cold. She was rather hot and bothered and heat that pooled around the two. Especially where the two bodies meet through clothed skin, burned with every touch. Hot open mouth kisses roamed her neck, she tilted her head back and let him devour her. Until he got to a certain part behind her ear that made her cry out and hold on tighter. Absentmindedly fidgeting her hips, rocking into his, making him growl low.

There was no denying it, both wanting to be closer to the other. Both wanting something, something..

"More.." she panted, through the glaze of passion still present in her eyes. She knew what she was asking, was it a risk?

Yes.

Would she regret it in the morning?

There was only one way to find out.

"Are you sure?" he breathed just as huskily in her ear that made her groan lightly.

She nodded.

.

.

.

.

 **Side notes***

*ryō = Naruto currency

*Oto= In sound country

*Yu= In hot water country

 _He could only pounder who*.._ = this was sarcastic, of course he knew who it was. C'mon guys, it's Itachi. .

AN: Two things I would like to address that now I realize that seem silly.

One: Itachi's old anbu armor wouldn't fit him if he well, grew up. And most likely grew out of the armor plaits and would be too small for him now as an _adult_.

Two: I realized that the sharingan doesn't actually glow in the dark, (it's only a dramatic effect for the readers in the manga/show.) And I read up on it… Most people unanimously agree that they don't glow… Which is a shame really. :'C

I Just couldn't wait to upload this and safely say that next chapter is the lemon for sure, and I want to take my time writing it! XD I wana make it long… I'm such a tease, *sigh*..

It should be illegal to leave such a cliffy. TTATT would so love to know what you guys think! R&R please and thank you! Till next time.

BATMAN!


End file.
